dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Fanon:Article of the Month/2014
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE PAGE Do you think your article is deserving of the fanon of the month? Nominate it here, under each monthly tab, and the admins will choose the best one. You can resubmit your articles each month, provided they have not already been chosen. But please only submit a maximum of 2 of your pages per a month. For any month in which there are no entrants, Hyper Zergling and KidVegeta will feature their own pages as they wish. January 2014 *No Way Out by multiple users *Dragon Ball Z : Alien attack by 35Baragon *Bogadon by 35Baragon *Darkrel by 35Baragon *Star Serelinity by Geti186 *Nacule by Geti186 *Dragon Ball New Age by Malik666 *Arashi by CookieKid247 - winner *Vegeta's Ancestor by CookieKid247 February 2014 *Cream Corn (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Tarragon (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Sharotto (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Garara Gator (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Nicole Musume (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 - winner *Vegeta (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Phoenix Wave (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Mashumaro Cannon (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Kakarot (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Vegeta's Ancestor (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Regenesis by Geti186 *Decaun Equino by Geti186 *Planet Genesis by Geti186 *Ganchoku by Geti186 *Nacule by Geti186 *Brocc Origins by Lau Nightwing *DBZ- New Saiyan Age Saga by BurningCow *Goku Jr. (BurningVow) by BurningCow March 2014 *Master Yokashi (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Grandmaster Yotchan (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos by MajinGogito *Tharos (Legend of Tharos) by MajinGogito - winner *Dragon Ball Full Potential by MajinGogito *Brizzard (Legend of Tharos) by MajinGogito *Mashumaro Cannon (CookieKid247) by CookieKid247 *DBZ- New Saiyan Age Saga by BurningCow *Goku Jr. (BurningVow) by BurningCow *Kyuri by BurningCow *DBZ: Supreme Tenkaichi Saga by BurningCow *Zaiko by BurningCow *King Columbus by BurningCow *Goku Jr. Non Canon Version by BurningCow *Ipp by BurningCow *Dragon Ball XE by GoldenOrb *Dragon Ball XE/Multiverse Tournament Saga by GoldenOrb April 2014 From now on, please only list a maximum of two of your pages for consideration *Three by Destructivedisk *Sink to the Bottom by KidVegeta and Destructivedisk - winner May 2014 *Meet the Norimakis by CookieKid247 - winner *Kami Saga by CookieKid247 *Son Goten Resurfaces by MajinGogito June 2014 *Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai by MajinGogito - winner (only entry) July 2014 *Kami Saga by CookieKid247 *Dragon Ball Z: Rising Moon by Tsukune Sendo *DragonBall AGT by Fangirl4545 *Cream Corn by CookieKid247 *Planet Vegeta Saga (Rising Moon) by Tsukune Sendo *Articles Thread by Heizenbloks *Dragonball V: DNA of Friendship by SupremeVegeta15 *Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" by Nikon23 - winner August 2014 *Dragon Ball AGT by Fangirl4545 *Cream Corn by CookieKid247 *Suzette's Story by CookieKid247 - winner *Goku Jr. by Fangirl4545 September 2014 *Dragon Ball AGT by Fangirl4545 - winner *Goku Jr. by Fangirl4545 *Regenesis by Geti186 *Star Serelinity by Geti186 October 2014 *Nacule by Geti186 *Goku Jr. by Fangirl4545 *Vegeta Jr. by Fangirl4545 *Jamie by Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson *Super 18 by Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson *Brizzard by MajinGogito - winner *Son Goten Resurfaces by MajinGogito *Megan by 35Baragon November 2014 *Prideful Demons Black by KidVegeta - winner (only entry) December 2014 *Nikon by Nikon23 - winner *Gali by Doom149 *Son Goten Resurfaces by MajinGogito Category:Dragon Ball Fanon